A New Life/Family Matters
This is the sixth episode of the A New Life seires Kurt is laying in his purple sleepbag at his tent, and is moving a lot. By his side, Nate is on a deep sleep, snoring pretty loudly for a kid his age. Kurt moves, asleep, as he is having a bad dream. ---- Suburbs, A week Ago Kurt and his family are sit at the dinner table, as his father, Nicholas was praying. Nicholas was a short man, in his middle 50's. His hair was black, but it was almost total gray by now, and he had a large piece of it missing, due to baldness. His uncared beard was also gray, and his eyes were light brown, just like his sons. At his chair, a green military cap hung. By his side, there was Kurt's mom, Laura. Laura, despite being in her late 30's, didn't looked that old, one could say she was the sister of Kurt. Her hair was a pure and strong shade of black, cutted in a short hairstyle and her eyes were blue. "Amen." finished Nicholas, as they all let go from each other's hand and opened their eyes. "Now you can finally eat, Nate." "I'm starving!" said Nate, in a real more childish way that he normally does now. "Watch your modes, kid. Mom works real hard on the house." scolded him Kurt. The two didn't seemed to get along well as they do today. Nate looked at his face, angry. "Kurt, don't be rude with your brother. He's just hungry." said Laura, trying to calm him down. "He's- " started Kurt, but got interrupt by heavy knocking at the door. "Who the fuck knocks at someone's door this late? At the middle of the dinner?" he said, angrily. "Swear, Kurt. You know I don't like it." said Nicholas to his son, disapproaving his words "I'll see who it is." Nicholas walked to the door and looked trough the peephole. He saw a man, not much younger than himself, noted by his hair and beard starting to get grayish, wearing bloody formal clothes. It was his brother, Jerry. "It's Jerry", he said. "He's all bloody and dirty. He must have been brawling at the bar again." Nicholas unlocked the door and opened it. Jerry entered the house hastily, holding his left arm, that was bleeding. At the sight of this, the Harrisons got up from the table and rushed to him. "Uncle Jerry! What happened to you?" asked Kurt, worried. Jerry was his favorite uncle, even though his father didn't liked much that they interacted often. Uncle Jerry was the one who ofered Kurt his first drink. "Jerry, are you okay? God, you're bleeding!" said Laura. "Did you got into a fight at the bar again?" "No I didn't got in any fucking fight, Laura! You know I don't drink anymore!" answered Jerry, a little harshly "One son of a bitch jumped on me on an alley and fucking bit my arm!" "Bit your arm? Are you drunk or something?" asked Nicholas, unable to believe his brother's story. "I'm not drunk, Nick! I stopped and you know it!" replied him "Now listen to me: I don't think it was just a pothead, Nick. It wasn't that bath salt shit we are seeing on the news! The guy... The guy was dead. It was... My God I don't believe I'm going to say this... He was a zombie" "A zombie?" asked Nicholas, getting angry. "You really are drunk Jerry. Do you think you can come to my house drunk, interrupt our dinner and get away with it? You're an alcoholic, and that's why you're the shame of this family" "For fucks sake! How many times I have to tell you? I'm not drunk! Just look at this shit!" said him, pulling his shirt, reaveling that his arm was missing a chunk. Laura covered Nate's eyes so he doesn't have to see it. "Do you believe in me now? We're all in danger, and that's why I came here at the exact same moment. I've read about this before, you know I like these shit. I thought it was silly fiction like you before, but now it's real! You need to get the fuck out of Atlanta!" ---- Pete woke up at the middle of the night, wakened by Kurt's moans. Angela was still there, cuddling with him. When he moved, she awoke too. "Pete? What happened? It's still dark outside." asked her, half asleep. "It's nothing, hon. Something woke me up. I think Kurt is having a nightmare." he said, looking to the Harrisons tent. "That's too bad to him. But we don't have anything to do with, let's get back to our sleep." she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't they say you can't wake someone from a nightmare or something?" he asked, and Angela silently responded with a shrug. "I should probably not worry about that. Good Night" he said as he kissed her lips and lay back on the back seats. "He is having that dream again." said Craig, as he got woke up by Kurt's moans "I feel him, you know? Losing family and shit. I think about my wife and daughters everyday." "I lost my folks too, Craig. And you don't see me moaning everynight, interrupting people's sleep. And don't you pretend you gave a shit about your daughters before. Everyone here knows you didn't." Leon replied "I was awake anyway. I can't afford to sleep nowadays. One's never too careful". "Kurt's having nightmares again" said Sarah, as she heard Kurt's moans. She and Anthony were having sex on their tent. "Say what now?" Anthony asked, vaguely. "Oh yeah, Kurt." he realized and stopped "He is having these dreams often. Sometimes you forgot he lost his whole family not a week ago." "I feel kinda sad for him, you know? I don't know where my family is right now, so they might be alive. But he lost everyone except his brother." she said, sorrowfully. "It's always sad to see a man down that way." he agreed "Where we were again?" he asked, with a devious smile, as they went back to where they stopped. ---- "This is just so... surreal..." said Laura, still looking at Jerry's bite, shocked. "Do you believe in me now? Come on, we have to move! My car is outside!" said Jerry to the family, as Nicholas and Kurt were still stunned by the bite on his arm. "What about your arm, uncle Jerry? Doesn't the bite of a zombie kills or shit like that?" asked Kurt. "Uncle Jerry is going to die?" asked Nate to his mother, his eyes tearing up. "Nobody is going to die, sweetie" said Laura, trying to calm him down. Nate hugged his mother real close to him and started to cry. "I don't think so, Kurt. I mean, it hasn't given me any fever or some shit... I still can drive us out of here." Jerry replied. "Right. Laura, get food. Shitloads of food. Grab everything you can carry. I'll get my gun. Kurt, take your brother to your uncle's car." ordered Nicholas "Hell no, dad! I want to help!" protested Kurt "Now it's not the time for being a fucking teen rebel, Kurt! Take your brother to the car and make sure he's safe." said Nicholas. "Fine, fine! Come on, you little brat." said Kurt, separating a crying Nate from their mother and taking him outside. "Jerry, get some rest. You look horrible, seriously. We'll get you when we're done." said Nicholas, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And I'm sorry for being a bastard with you. You're my brother, and I love you." "Don't worry about it, Nick." said Jerry, as he sat on the couch and lay his tired body. "Actually, I think this shit is starting to work. Your kid was right. I'm already dead. You go without me, I don't want to turn inside the car and kill you all." "Are you sure?" asked Nicholas. "Yeah. Good luck, Nick. I hope you all make it. I love you, bro." finally said Jerry, as he closed his eyes. He was still heavily breathing, but he knew his time has come. The fever was killing him. Nicholas went to the dinner table and grabbed his cap. He put it on as he went upstairs to grab his gun. It was on the second drawer of his bed table. He grabbed his Glock 17 and a photo of his family. As he looked sorrowfully to Jerry, still alive and well, laughing as he played with a younger Kurt, he heard a scream downstairs. "Laura!" he shouted, as he bolted downstairs and to the kitchen, to find one of the dead gnawling on his wife's neck. She was still alive, and looked to him as she was pledging him to kill her. He felt a fury so great inside of himself he couldn't control. He pointed the gun to the thing's face and pulled the trigger. He than crouched at the side of his wife, his eyes tearing as he hold her head for the last time. "S-S-Sorry" he mumbled, as he touched the gun's barrel between her eyes and pulled the trigger. Nicholas got up, broken. He wiped his tears and grabbed the bag of canned food Laura gathered, thinking in his sons. He ran to the door, stopping to shoot his brother to prevent him from turning, and sprinted to the car. Three of the freaks were pounding on the windows, while two scareds Kurt and Nate held each other inside. "You have taken my wife and my brother, you little shits! You won't take my sons too!" she screamed as he shot the three of them, in a furious rage he never felt before. "Dad! Watch out!" Kurt yelled, as one of them sneaked behind his father without him noticing. Nicholas turned, but wasn't fast enough. The thing took a bit on his shoulder. He managed to push it away, bit it bit his neck too. In a struggle, Nicholas put the barrel of the gun in the zombie's temple and shot it. With his neck bleeding unstopabble, Nicholas managed to crawl to the car, with the gun and the food, and open the door. He saw the scared faces of his two sons as they watched in horror. "Dad! Where's mom? Where's uncle Jerry?" asked Kurt, freaking out. "Kurt... Protect your brother... Promise me you will... Protect Nate... Make me proud of you, boy" he shakily said as he was starting to pass out from the bleeding. He stretched his hand holding the gun to Kurt, and died. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" yelled Nate "Dad! No! You can't die! You... You can't!" repeated to himself Kurt, in denial. He grabbed the bag and the gun. He threw the bag on the back seat. He pointed the gun to the head of his dead father, but didn't have the courage to do it. He instead grabbed his cap, taking it as his last memento. Kurt jumped to the driver seat of Jerry's sedan and turn on the key. The car started and he stepped on the gas pedal. He closed his tearing eyes was the car speed out from the street, as his house and all his family stayed behind. ---- Kurt suddenly woke up, sweating. He looked around, scared, but saw nothing other than the interior of his tent. He looked to the left and was relieved to find Nate, still in a deep sleep on his red sleepbag. "You're all I have left, kiddo. I'm not letting you go." he said to himself, as he watched his brother sleeping. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry* *Does not appear in this episode Also Starring: *Leon Carter *Craig Tucker *Sarah *Anthony Co-Stars: *Nicholas Harrison *Jerry Harrison *Laura Harrison Deaths *Jerry Harrison (Flashback) - Bitten on the arm, died from the fever. Later shot by Nicholas to prevent reanimation. *Laura Harrison (Flashback) - Bitten on the neck by a zombie, shot by Nicholas to prevent reanimation. *Nicholas Harrison (Flashback) - Bitten on the shoulder and than in the neck by a zombie. Trivia *This is the first episode to not focus on Pete. Instead, it focus on Kurt and his family in the first day of the outbreak.